


are we?

by kozusme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I guess???, M/M, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozusme/pseuds/kozusme
Summary: Akaashi loves seeing Osamu on Fridays, maybe a little more than he should.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	are we?

Akaashi unlocks his phone and his fingers immediately go to dial Osamu’s number. It’s sort of a routine by now, ever since Osamu opened a shop in Tokyo they have been calling each other after work and then having dinner together every Friday.

After a few seconds, Osamu picks up.

“Hi, Osamu, I was wondering if we were gonna have dinner together?” He asks, always hoping the answer will be yes.

“Oh Akaashi, I’m sorry I have to work until late today so unless you want to come by the shop then I’m afraid not” He thinks he can hear a hint of disappointment in Osamu’s voice.

“Then I’ll be on my way, I’ll be expecting a good selection of rice balls” He replies, he can hear Osamu laugh on the other side of the line, he smiles too.

“Anything for my favorite costumer” Akaashi blushes and hangs up. He better get ready.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he’s at the door of Onigiri Miya, he enters the shop and the first thing he sees is Atsumu Miya at the counter, taking someone’s order, he must have offered to work today, or Osamu have forced him, after getting free meals for almost three years is the least he could do. He goes to sit on his favorite spot, the one who happens to be closer to the kitchen. After a few seconds, Atsumu spots him.

“Oh ‘Samu, your boyfriend is here!” He yells in the kitchen’s direction. He can feel his ears getting hot but doesn’t say anything.

After a few moments he sees Osamu, the first thing he does is hit his brother and then he spots him and smiles at him. He smiles back, he sees Osamu is as red as a tomato, must be from the kitchen heat he thinks.

Osamu makes his way to his table with a tray of food and sits in front of him.

“How was work?” Is the first thing he asks.

“Tiring,” He replies, there’s not much to say about his day. “What about yours?”

“Ah, Atsumu came by to help but he’s terrible at it” He admits “At least his face brings in costumers”

“Your face also brings costumers, Osamu” He doesn’t register what he said after Osamu starts to choke on his rice ball “Oh god, are you okay?”

Osamu puts a hand up, gesturing that he’ll be fine “I’m okay.”

Before they can continue their conversation, Hinata Shouyou enters the shop and spots them both, he quickly makes his way to their table. “Akaashi-san, Osamu-san! So, it’s true that you guys are dating, congrats!” He says with a smile, Akaashi is frozen in place and Osamu starts to choke on his onigiri once more.

“Why does everyone think we are dating?” Osamu asks, still trying to get the rice out of his throat.

“Wait, you are not?” Hinata seems confused.

“We are not,” Osamu replies and looks at Akaashi “Wait, are we?”

Akaashi can’t answer, are they dating? Is what they’ve been doing every Friday considered a date?

“Atsumu-san said you guys go on a date every Friday and that Osamu-san has not stopped talking about Akaashi-san”

“Are we dating?” Akaashi asks, facing Osamu.

“No,” Osamu answers and Akaashi’s smile drops “But I’m hoping we would.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was supposed to post this on cc but it said that the answer is too long so i'm posting it here. i might come back and make this longer (probably not) anyway enjoy<3


End file.
